fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Attack of the Zombies!
SpongeBob SquarePants: Attack of the Zombies is a four-player video game for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PC and Mac OS X. Plot Plankton's cousin, Clem, is visiting Bikini Bottom for a vacation. After finishing the game, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, Clem reflects a diabolical idea. Clem diagrams a plan to turn all the Bikini Bottomites into cold, calculating, depraved, bloodthirsty killers, who prey on other Bottomites. With the help of Plankton, Clem creates a medical injection virus that will obliterate brain functions and mutate body cells. The fate of the Pacific Ocean then lies in SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs hands. Playable Characters Protagonists *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Danny Phantom *Eugene Harold Krabs Unlockable *Sheldon James Plankton *Gary the Snail *Friend (No Name) NPCs *Squidward Tentacles *Bikini Bottomites *Snails *Worms *Margaret SquarePants *Harold SquarePants *News Man *Brich Burcons *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Anchorman *Bubble Bass *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Crabs *Jelly Spotters *Bikini Bottom Police Department officers are seen as zombies, but only in cutscenes. *Fred Rechid Foes *Strong and Small Zombie Fish *Blue, Green, Big, and Small Jellyfish *Welks *Clams *Ells *Buff Fish *Nematodes *Tuff Snails *Speeders *Fish Robots *Fish Ghost *Monsters *Rays *Robots *Cave Fish *Fire Fish *Ice Fish *Pie's *Robot Strong Fish *Dark Starfish *Robots of Doom *Big Nasty Foot Locations *Training World *Conch Street *Krusty Krab *Sandy's Treedome *Rock Bottom *Flying Duchman's Ship *Chum Bucket (Final world) *Jellyfish Field's (Bonus world) Mini bosses #ChumBucket Hand #Plankton #Patrick (Because you made him mad.) #Squidward (Because he dose not wan't spongebob in his house) #King jellyfish (Battle 1) #Sandy's Robots #Mean fish #Flying Duchman #Clem #King jellyfish (Battle 2) (Bonus mini boss.) Bosses #Plackton #Bigest Zombie fish #Patrick bot #Golden ell #Spongebob Stellpants (Battle 1) #Sandy robot #Manray & Dirty bubble #Bigest Flying Duchman #Spongebot Stellpants (Battle 2) (Final boss) #Robot jellyfish (Bouns boss!) Items *'Pie' Used to heal the player when injured. *'Cash' Used to buy essential weapons, foods, and all overall items. *'Toys' Better known as Gadgets, they simply distract zombie foes. *'Clouds' Used as a solid platform; the player can tiptoe on clouds only. Walking or running will result in the player seeping through the cloud and falling. *'Ghost in a Bottle' Can be used against other ghosts or zombies. *'Laser Pants' Can only be used when playing as Patrick. *'Goo' An icky substance that can be used to trap zombies or locate ghosts. *'Invisible Spray' Can be used to sneak through and past enemies. When touched by water, the spray will not work. *'Bombs' Can be used to cause destruction against zombies, not ghosts. *'Keys' Used to access "secret" areas. *'Forever Glue' Will trap zombies and robots forever. *'Clams' When released, clams will lunge and start biting opponents. *'Pearls' Form of cash. *'Diamonds' Form of cash. *'Gold' Form of cash. *'Silver' Form of cash. *'Magic' The most harmful weapon. Major enemies can use black magic against the player, while you can use white magic. *'Hats' Used as accessories and disguises. *'Knockout Ray' Knocks out zombies and ghost. Takes 30 shots to knockout robots. *'Glasses' Used as accessories and disguises. Includes Goofy Glasses and Silver Glasses (rare). *'Golden Clams' Triple damage than the original Clams. Is extremely rare. *'Golden Teeth' When this accessory/weapon is put on, the player can bite through enemies, with triple amount of damage. Is extremely rare. *'Molecular Separator Ray' Can separate the molecules of zombies, turning them back into fish. *'Net Gun' Will trap zombies only. *'Anchor Arms' Can be used to beat up zombies, ghosts, robots, and major enemies to pulp. *'Candy Glove' Can be used to heal the player instantly. Powers *Super jump *Super sponge *Star *Metal power *Strong power *Fast crab *Flying power *Ultra Fry cook *Bubble butt *Ice power *Fire power *Ultra power *1 UP *Crabby patty *Max Crabby patty *1 Up patty Slide show Unknown-2.jpeg|Clem Unknown-3.jpeg|Spongebot Stellpants 132353246814898.jpeg|Game Over Sign|linktext=Undead spongebob Category:Video games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox games Category:Mac games Category:PS3 games Category:PC game Category:Wii games Category:PSP games Category:Action-adventure games